1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic element module and an electronic device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic element module with better strength and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancing by leaps and bounds of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic products have already been applied widely to our working and living, especially the electronic products, such as the most common information and electrical home appliances, etc. at present. In order to let these electronic products produce the special function, the electronic product nearly all has an electronic element module. The electronic element module includes a circuit board and a plurality of electronic elements mounted thereon. Wherein, the electronic elements are electrical connected to each other via the inner circuits of the circuit board.
FIG. 1A is a schematic partial view showing a conventional electronic element module. With reference to FIG. 1A, the conventional electronic element module 100 essentially comprises a circuit board 110 and a plurality of electronic elements 120 mounted thereon. Wherein, some of the electronic elements 120 such as capacitor essentially comprise a body 122 and two legs 124 connected thereto, and the ends of the legs 124 are connected to the circuit board 110.
However, the electronic element module 100 sustains vibration and shock for a long time during the transportation, and the vibration and shock applied on the electronic element module 100 will be larger with weighty body 122 of the electronic elements 120, especially. Moreover, because of each of the electronic elements 120 is connected to the circuit board 110 by two legs 124 only, the legs 124 with poor strength will fatigue easily owing to the vibration in the direction X shown in FIG. 1A. Consequently, the legs 124 will be cut off, and the electronic elements 120 will be come off. With the result, the electronic element module 100 fails to work. Furthermore, the whole electronic device such as plasma display with the electronic element module 100 built-in will be broken.
To solve the issue described above, a silica gel (not shown) is put between the electronic elements 120 and the circuit board 110 in conventional to enhance the bonding strength among the electronic elements 120 and the circuit board 110. However, this solution can't be used while the electronic elements 120 are arranged with high density.
Moreover, another type of electronic elements that called as “Surface Mounted Device, SMD” is popularly applied in various electronic products. FIG. 1B is a cross section view showing a conventional surface mounted electronic element. With reference to FIG. 1B, the conventional surface mounted electronic element 160 has two terminals 162 that electrically connect to two contacts 172 on a circuit board 170 correspondingly with the solder 180. However, after the surface mounted electronic element 160 has been mounted on the circuit board 170, a gap G10 exists between the surface mounted electronic element 160 and the circuit board 170. Consequently, the gap G10 will make the noises during the operating of the surface mounted electronic element 160 be resonated and amplified, and the user will be discomfort.